


Handle With Care

by KazsSunglasses



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, VKaz Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazsSunglasses/pseuds/KazsSunglasses
Summary: VKaz Week prompt for Day 6, Handle With Care.





	Handle With Care

As the sun started to disappear on the horizon, Kazuhira Miller began the taxing departure from his office to mother base’s living quarters. These days, he rarely trained recruits due to the loss of two of his limb. Despite this, he often found himself exhausted, both physically and mentally, after each day’s work. On top of that, his constant stress and anger only added to his irritation. 

As Kaz opened the door, he realized something felt wrong. He would never leave the door unlocked, and Venom had been out in the field for a few days now, and not expected back home until morning at the earliest. He slowly cracked the door open and peered into the dark room, searching for signs of an intruder. Anomalies were easily spotted in the tidy, but rather small living quarters. As he stepped inside, Kaz noticed a pair of soiled combat fatigues which had been lazily tossed near the clothes basket. It was a tell-tale sign that Venom had been around. 

“V?” Kaz called out. Faintly, he heard running water; he then noticed light coming from the bathroom. He limped his way to the door and called out again, “V, you're home?”

“I’ll be out in a second!” V called from the shower. “I know you’ve missed me,” he said, almost tauntingly. “I’ll be quick.”

Kaz nodded to himself as he left the doorway. Although he was bothered by V’s lack of communication, he was glad to be at ease knowing there wasn't an intruder. Sighing, Kaz turned on the lamp on his bedside table and sat down on the bed. After placing his beloved aviators on the nightstand, he started to remove his prosthetic leg. He ran his fingers over the tender, red flesh, irritated by the tight straps of the prosthesis. He grumbled to himself as he put everything away, distracted and irritated by the lingering pain he felt.

In the midst of Kaz’s distraction, Venom slowly stepped out of the bathroom. His hair was still dripping onto a towel laid on his shoulders as he made his way into the bedroom. “I didn't realize you had come in while I was in the shower. I didn’t expect you to be home so early, scared me a bit.”

Kaz jumped at the sound of Venom’s voice, clearly unaware of his presence. “Yeah, what about yourself? You weren’t due back until tomorrow, how was I supposed to know it was you who had come in, and not someone breaking in? Jesus V, even now, you're sneaking up behind me and catching me off guard.”

V sensed the irritation in his voice and sighed. “I thought you knew I was done in the shower… I wasn't trying to startle you or anything.” V draped his towel over the footboard and sat next to Kaz, resting his head on his lover’s shoulder. “As for why I didn’t mention that I’d be back early… I thought it’d be nice to surprise you; I should have mentioned it. I’m sorry.” He then hesitated, “Kaz… what’s really getting to you?”

Kaz rolled his eyes and scoffed. “There’s nothing getting to me, V. I’m fine.” Absentmindedly, he began rubbing the sore spots left on his leg from the prosthesis. 

Venom gently pushed Kaz onto his back. “It’s your leg,” he stated flatly. “Bothering you again? What about your arm, is it burning too?” He kissed Kaz’s forehead and began rubbing gentle circles into his leg. “Try to relax your muscles,” V says softly, “tensing them isn’t going to help anything.” He let his fingers gently pass over the red indentations in Kaz’s skin before placing a kiss on the remainder of his leg. “I’m sure Medical could get you something better than the prosthesis you’re using Kaz. At the very least, they could make what you’ve got now more comfortable. I’ll mention it to them, so they can look into it right away.”

“V, no. I’m fine, stop, that’s not necessary, this isn't necessary.” Kaz looked away as he tried to keep himself from blushing. Allowing himself to be vulnerable was difficult—he hated how weak it made him feel. Admitting his discomfort only made it more real; besides, there were plenty of soldiers stuck in on the Medical Platform in much worse condition than he. As his mind started to drift, he let V continue, allowing his stress to start fading away. 

After massaging out some of the knots in Kaz’s leg, V started focusing his attention on other areas of need. “Kaz, you really need to take better care of yourself… You need to take a break, get a fresh start once you’ve relaxed a bit.” Pausing for a bit, V kissed him gently. 

Kaz then sat up and leaned against the headboard. “Take a break? Really, V? You and I both know there’s no time for that.” V could sense the anger rising in Kaz’s voice again. “I can’t just take vacation days, mother base needs me.” 

Venom straddled Kaz’s lap and began running his fingers through his long blonde hair in an attempt to calm him. “We can manage a couple days, you and I both. Ocelot can handle things on his own. In fact, I think we should take our break now. I’ll let him know tomorrow, but now, you need to get some sleep Kaz. You and I both.”

“V, you’re out of your mind… but I can’t argue there.” Kaz leaned forward to kiss V before lying down. 

Venom smiled as he reached to turn the lights off, then wrapped his arm around Kaz. He nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck, “And Kaz, don’t even think about setting the alarm clock.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing any sort of fic in like 7 years please be gentle with me :o I'd love to hear any thoughts on this piece either in the comments or at kazssunglasses.tumblr.com :)


End file.
